Winter Solstice Festival 2018
14 December 2018 - 06 January 2019 Preview *https://youtu.be/jUl14QW-lI4 *https://youtu.be/wfINGHCQtFA Progress *45 Honey cookies = Gem Bag x3 *235 Honey cookies = Frost Bomb x5 *270 Honey cookies = 20 *440 Honey cookies = Essence of Vigor x999 *520 Honey cookies = 20 *680 Honey cookies = Phestos' Crunchy Fruitcake x3 *810 Honey cookies = 50 *999 Honey cookies = Diligent Gnome (Pet) *1270 Honey cookies = 50 *1550 Honey cookies = Snowman (Costume) *1855 Honey cookies = 50 *2085 Honey cookies = Snow Essence x999 *2580 Honey cookies = 50 *2825 Honey cookies = Sworderdoodle x3 *3625 Honey cookies = Essence of Vigor x1500 *4060 Honey cookies = 50 *4650 Honey cookies = Throw Snowball (Emote) *5320 Honey cookies = 50 *6105 Honey cookies = Large Gem Bag x3 *7000 Honey cookies = 50 *7500 Honey cookies = Essence of Vigor x2500 *8450 Honey cookies = 100 *9025 Honey cookies = Bestiary - Winter Gnome *9800 Honey cookies = 110 *10500 Honey cookies = Festive Solstice Troll (Epic Mount) *11300 Honey cookies = 150 *12000 Honey cookies = Rune of Fortitude Total = 750 Shop | | |} |} Event Breakdown *Defeat monsters no more than 4 levels below your own to collect Sugar Beets. *Snowmen (located in wilderness locations) will trade 1 Sugar Beet for a random stack of Snow Essences. *Enter the Winter Summit event map through a portal in Kingshill. **Use 7x Sugar Beets to enter the map in Normal mode. **Use 12x Sugar Beets to enter the map in difficulties Painful - Infernal III. **Use 12x Sugar Beets and 140x Fragment of Infernal Passage to enter the map in the difficulty Infernal IV. *Collect Honey Cookies to complete the event. *Collect and open presents along the way for bonus prizes. *Defeat the boss Big Paws using Snow Essences. Snowman Snowmen have cropped up in Wilderness areas looking for a nose. Click to trade one Sugar Beet for a stack of Snow Essences (2x, 5x, 10x, 20x, 50x or 100x). 8 snowmen are located in each wilderness location up to the Myrdosch region, 7 in each wilderness in the Lor'Tac region and 5 in the Great Desert; each snowman resets in 6 min 10 sec after being clicked. Only the player who opens the snowman will receive a drop, even in a group. The drops are independent for each player, meaning everyone who click the snowmen gets the drop. Even for players in the same group the drops are independent and each player has its own Snowmen spawning cycle Snowman Locations Wild Forest= |-|Slifmoor= |-|Troll Canyon= |-|Burning Coast= |-|Torstrond= |-|Iron Forest= |-|Mystra= |-|Ship Graveyard= |-|Heart of Atlantis= |-|The Misty Ridge= |-|Thunder Crest= |-|Twilight Downs= |-|Nahuatlan= |-|Great Desert= Solstice Cave NOTE: Available from xx.12.2018 Defeat the Guardian of the Day to receive rewards. Solstice Cave Daily Rewards NOTE: To be edited if any changes available. Day 1= *2x Gingerbread Gremlin *1x Phestos' Winter Solstice Coins |-|Day 2= *20x Draken |-|Day 3= *15x Lock Pick |-|Day 4= *1x Secret Lairs' Offering |-|Day 5= *250x Ancient Wisdom *2x Amphorae Key |-|Day 6= *2x Phestos' Crunchy Fruitcake |-|Day 7= *3x Phestos' Winter Solstice Coins |-|Day 8= *1x Golden Present |-|Day 9= *5x Amphorae Key |-|Day 10= *500,000x file:c.png |-|Day 11= *5x Phestos' Winter Solstice Coins |-|Day 12= *2x Golden Present *3x Violet Present *4x Blue Present |-|Day 13= *400x Snow Essence |-|Day 14= *50x |-|Day 15= *4x Phestos' Winter Solstice Coins |-|Day 16= * Winter Solstice Gem Bag |-|Day 17= *2x Golden Present |-|Day 18= *5x Festival Fireworks *5x Battery of Festival Fireworks |-|Day 19= *100x Draken |-|Day 20= * Secret Lairs' Offering |-|Day 21= *500x Ancient Wisdom *3x Amphorae Key |-|Day 22= *5x Phestos' Winter Solstice Coins |-|Day 23= *2x Sworderdoodle |-|Day 24= *5x Amphorae Key |-|Day 25= *20x Lockpick |-|Day 26= * Winter Solstice Gem Bag Quests Queen Antonia: *The Biggest Present Phestos: *The Biggest Present (RE) Drake, Soldier of Misfortune NPC removed. All quests and achievements are not available anymore *A Treasure of the Summit Jullov & Family: complete to obtain Honey cookies *A Solstice Tale *Ice Princess *Master of Snow *Of Moose and Men Festive Winter Solstice Present Collect 1500 Phestos' Winter Solstice Coins and open the Big Present in Kingshill. Note: this present can be opened only once. Content : * Legendary Equipment x3 * Mighty Rune of Acceleration * Mighty Rune of Fortitude * Jewel of Enhancement * Solstice Reindeer * Gilded Clover x100 * Andermant x5000 * Draken x2500 Event Items Winter Summit Enter through Kingshill. Entry requirement: *Normal - 7x Sugar Beet *Painful / Excruciating / Fatal / Infernal I / II / III - 12x Sugar Beet *Infernal IV - 12x Sugar Beet and 140x Fragment of Infernal Passage Mini-Bosses *0 - Big Paws (main boss) *1 - Cookie Gorger *2 - Knorb the Cookie Bandit *3 - Klirr the Wintry (n-Normal, h-other) *4 - Shepp the Sludgy *5 - Knarrts the Fir Tree *6 - Mamf the Cookie Crusher Winterwolf Cookie General is appearing at different locations multiple times. All Mini-bosses drop Honey Cookies and presents. The quality and quantity of the Honey Cookies and the presents are random and depends of the map difficulty. Big Paws Big Paws is the main event boss. His Health Points are depending on a map difficulty and the number of players in the group. If someone from the group enter Winter Summit during the fight Big Paws will refill his Health Points, so be careful. Don't forget to bring Snow Essence with you because he is immune to attack. You can fight him only by using Snow Essence. His drop is depending on map's difficulty. Presents Note : In this event edition all presents come in Tiers Unwrap presents for many different types of rewards! All normal mobs, champions and bosses have a chance to drop presents of all colors. Champions+ have a higher chance of dropping rarer presents. Receive the best reward from Gold presents: Green < Blue < Violet < Gold Possible rewards: * Coins * Andermant * Sugar Beet * Snow Essence * Snowman (Consumable) * Solstice Scoundrel (Consumable) * Throw Snowball (Consumable) * Build Snowman (Consumable) * Ancient Wisdom * Solstice legendary weapon / offhand (rare) *White / Improved / Magic / Extraordinary / Legendary Equipment Challenges Challenge(1/3)= 15th - 20th December *50 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Simple Gem Bag x2 *125 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Essence of Vigor x500 *183 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 30 *240 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Large Gem Bag x2 *400 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Sworderdoodle x3 *495 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 45 *590 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Extraordinary Equipment x3 *790 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Snow White Dye x4 *915 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 60 *1040 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Phestos' Winter Solstice Coins x10 *1210 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Gnome Beard *1315 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 75 *1420 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Altered Crescerite x2 *1620 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Secret Lairs' Offering x8 *1810 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 90 *2000 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Solstice Star *2150 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Gold x100 *2575 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 100 *2800 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Crystal Snowflake & Achievement #1 Total = file:drak14.png 400 |-|Challenge (2/3)= 21st - 26th December *200 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Simple Gem Bag x2 *350 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Essence of Vigor x999 *470 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 45 *590 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Large Gem Bag x3 *790 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Gingerbread Gremlin x2 *915 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 60 *1040 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Extraordinary Equipment x5 *1210 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Amphorae Key x4 *1315 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 75 *1510 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Phestos' Winter Solstice Coins x15 *1720 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Keeper of the Balance *1810 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 90 *2000 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Altered Crescerite x2 *2350 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Secret Lairs' Offering x8 *2575 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 100 *2800 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Gold x100 *3100 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Gilded Clover x50 *3500 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 120 *3700 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Crystal Solstice Moon & Achievement #2 Total = file:drak14.png 490 |-|Challenge (3/3)= 27th December - 1st January *450 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Simple Gem Bag x2 *790 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Essence of Vigor x999 *950 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 60 *1040 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Large Gem Bag x3 *1210 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Mighty Spirit Guard x10 *1315 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 75 *1420 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Legendary Equipment x2 *1620 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Amphorae Key x6 *1810 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 90 *2000 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Phestos' Winter Solstice Coins x25 *2350 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Crakow Shoes *2575 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 100 *2800 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Altered Crescerite x2 *3300 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Secret Lairs' Offering x8 *3500 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 120 *3700 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Gold x100 *4100 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Gilded Clover x50 *4350 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 150 *4600 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Festive Fluorite Crystal & Achievement #3 Total = file:drak14.png 595 When the challenges are available you can access Kranparus' Lair through Winter Summit map in all difficulties. All three challenges are available in all difficulties. The dungeon's difficulty is being selected when entering Winter Summit dungeon. Kranparus' Lair Primary Objective : Kill Kranparus and collect Phestos' Winter Solstice Coins Secondary Objective: Open cages, save the kids and collect The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival. Kranparus' Lair is filled with cold (Kranparus' Frozen Hatred). On your way to Kranparus you must visit the Safety Zones where you will be safe from the Kranparus' Frozen Hatred. There are two types of Safety zones: *Safe Havens with already lit torches - On the way to Kranparus you will find Safe Havens with already lit torches. You can use them and rest a bit because Kranparus’ Frozen Hatred has no effect there (see pictures below, marked with yellow circles). *Next to the cages there are torches. You will need to light the torches to create a safety zone. In order to light the torches you will need solstice Logs (1x solstice Logs per torch). solstice Logs loots on monsters in all difficulties except normal. Be careful those are not permanent Safety Zones. You must act quickly before they light off. All cages always drop 12x The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival + random Present in all challenges on NORMAL difficulty. Each additional difficulty adds +2 to the drop. *Normal - 12 *Painful - 14 *Excruciating - 16 *Fatal - 18 *Infernal I - 20 *Infernal II - 22 *Infernal III - 24 *Infernal IV- 26 After killing Kranparus you have limited time to open all the cages (see below). Challenge #1 Challenge #2 Challenge #3 Yellow circles - Safe Haven's locations Question marks - Cages' locations Challenge #1 Difficulty: Normal - Infernal IV Required level: 15-55 Number of coins per run: 3x Phestos' Winter Solstice Coins Time to open cages: 120 seconds Challenge #2 Difficulty: Normal - Infernal IV Required level: 15-55 Number of coins per run: 7x Phestos' Winter Solstice Coins Time to open cages: 240 seconds Challenge #3 Difficulty: Normal - Infernal IV Required level: 15-55 Number of coins per run: 10x Phestos' Winter Solstice Coins Time to open cages: 360 seconds Grima After defeating Kranparus you can go back to the start of the map and buy Kranparus' Treasures from Grina's Shop. Kranparus' Treasures To Be Updated Kranparus may drop these Unique Items. Holiday Gear: Improved/magic/extraordinary/legendary Winter weapons/offhand items with special appearance can also drop in the event: Item scales to character level (1-55). Event Achievements Piggies These piggies can be found in Winter Summit map (all difficulties). Each piggie will drop 10x cookies. Map 1 (Green)= |-|Map 2 (Purple) = |-|Map 3 (Red) = |-|Map 4 (Yellow) = Category:Events Category:Winter Solstice Festival